Last Love
by phangirl17
Summary: Danny Consin is everything to Maura. He seems a dream come true but is he? And what is it with her best friend. Why does it seem he knows something more about Danny?... Full Sum inside. 1,281 hits 0 R&Rs see the problem? R&R I beg u!
1. Danny

**Full Summary: **Danny Consin is everything to Maura. He seems a dream come true but is he? And what is it with her best guy pal Jesse. Why does it seem he knows something about Danny that Sarah, Suzie, Tamera, and her self don't know?  
_I'm going with Danny but I feel bad about it Why? Does this mean Danny isn't the right one for me?  
_Come and see what Danny and Jesse are hiding from Maura and the others. But be careful you never know who some one really is…

**AN:** I've had this done for years wll im finally putting it up. R&R

**Last Love  
Chapter 1  
Danny**

I was awoken by the beeping of my alarm clock. I got out of my bed and grabbed my clothes for the day. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As I waited for the shower water to heat I made sure I had everything I needed hair products, clothes, towel ect. I felt the water and got in. After I had showered I dressed in my favorite pair of black jeans with little metal skulls on each side of the front pockets and crimson colored v neck t-shirt with ruffled sleeves.

I then blow dried and brushed my strawberry blonde hair; threw it up in a crimson and rhinestone hair band. I then put my makeup on and went down stairs for breakfast. I made a small bowl of cereal and ate it quickly. I glanced at the clock seven thirty I had forty minutes to get to school I had plenty of time. I went back to the bathroom brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag on my way back down stairs. I locked the door and headed to my 2006 black Volex wagon and started her up. I headed to school in the dullest town of the world Shadow Haunt.

I drove for ten minutes and was once again in Breckinridge school for the arts student parking looking for a spot. I found one next to 2003 red Poniac. I got out and was walking up to the building when I was thrown off balance from another body colliding with mine. I was on the ground before I knew it when I looked up to whom wacked into me. I saw one of my three best friends smiling at me.

"Hi Maura sorry about that I meant to hug you not force you to the ground," Sarah Mitchell said to me. Sarah had green eyes and red hair up in a ponytail. She always wore a t shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

"I'm fine but would you kindly get off of me."

"Sure." Sarah had just got off me when I was picked up off the ground by someone else. They turned me around to face them and I saw Jesse Talmer my only male friend. He wore graffiti shirts with jeans and black sneakers to bring out his blue grey eyes and messy black hair.

"She could have crushed you with her weight you know," He laughed.

"I know," I told him.

"Ahem… I'm standing right here you two," Sarah retorted.

"Miss. Kilmer, Miss. Mitchell, Mr. Talmer how are you all," The fourth member of our group said as she came up. She was most like me she wore skirts and jeans. Today she was in a knee length brown skirt and white peter pan collared blouse with brown 1 inch thick boots. Her light brown hair was down and her bangs were covering her dark blue eyes.

"We are all fine, Susan," Sarah said. She hated it when people called her that she always said its Suzie. This was no different.

"It's Suzie! Oh, Maura guess what happened to me."

"I don't know. What?"

"Andrew Corby talked to me!"

"Wow that's great," I tried hiding the fact that I didn't really care all that much anymore. She has been talking about the boy nonstop for four months.

"I have better news. There is a new transfer student," Sarah cut in.

"So? We get them all the time," Jesse said to her.

"Yeah, but this one's cute."

"I take it you saw him then."

"Well, no but, I saw his picture when I was in the office last week."

"Then how do you know it's him?"

"It had his transcript papers below it paper clipped."

"Can we go inside? I'm freezing by behind off," Suzie complained.

"Sure, I have an essay I have to print see you later, Jesse, Maura," Sarah said as she and Suzie left.

"I should get inside too," I told Jesse and started to leave when Suzie turned around.

"When are you moving on campus," She screamed/ asked.

"Soon I promise," I yelled to her as she turned back to Suzie.

I told Jesse bye and went to the English wing to reread my own essay before class started. I stopped by my locker and grabbed my things for the day and dropped my bag off. I went to room 210 Mrs. Diehl's A.P. English class.

I went straight to the back left corner. The bell rang as I got to the middle of my paper. Since I was one of the first one's in I got to watch the other students come in. Jesse walked in after a few others came in. He sat down beside me on the left. The Warning bell wet off and the last of the students came in. Mrs. Diehl came in then with a boy. He had black hair. He was dressed in a black MCR sweat shirt and skull jeans. _He must be the boy Sarah was talking about. He doesn't look that great, he's probable another art wanabee._ _I prefer dancing. Don't get me wrong art's great it's just I think you can express yourself more trough movement. Sarah is an artist, she loves charcoal and pastels. I should tell her about her new classmate at lunch. _I thought.

"Listen up we have a new student with us today. Daniel would you like to say anything?"

"My name is Danny and I'm a dancer." _No, way is he a dancer! He practically screams artist. It has to be a mistake! He doesn't even look like the kind of guy who could do a triple, let alone lift a girl! _I thought angrily. I must be the most unlucky girl in the world the only open seat is next to me. He came over sat down and gave me the, I like you look. I gave him the, God kill me now look.

"Hi, I'm Danny Consin. What are you here for," He tried to goat me into talking.

"Leave me alone," I hissed at him glaring.

"Now, I know you don't mean that doll. You got to like me." Great he's arrogant to.

"She said to leave her alone didn't she? So do it," Jesse hissed menacingly at him looking as though he would kill him. He looked at him and turned around to the front of the room. This is one of the times I'm extremely glad Jesse sits near me. He doesn't let people I don't approve of near me. I mouthed thank you and turned to the front of the class. I looked to the clock and saw we had forty five minutes left of class. It was the longest forty five minutes of my life. As soon as the bell rang I bolted from the room and ran to my science class with Sarah and Jesse right behind me. We got to the biology room and sat together. To my dismay Danny came in like he was the most amazing thing since T.V.


	2. Mr Greater than TV

**********AN:** R&R

**Chapter 2  
Mr. Greater than T.V.**

"Well, look at what we have here," He said as he came up to us.

"Get lost," I said to him.

"What if I don't want to babe?"

"Mr. Consin take your seat. It may be your first day here, but I do not tolerate that kind of behavior in my class," Mr. Corman said as he came into the room.

"Mr. Corman are we working on the lab today," Sarah asked him.

"What? Oh yes get into groups of three and come up here to receive your instructions." Just as he said that Mr. Greater than T.V. made a bee line for our table.

"I have a group," I told him before he could say a thing. He looked to Sarah.

"Don't even think about it," She responded picking up my dismay for him. He left to be paired up with Hannah Milson our schools popular queen wanabee dancer. Her father puts a lot of money into this school not to mention the town as well and because of that she thinks she can walk over everyone. That and to date a different guy each month, this month its Derail Fisher artist. One word comes to mind with her and it's not that nice.

"Maura… Maura…Maura," Sarah yelled yanking me from my musings.

"What," I replied in shock. I heard laughter and whipped around to wanabee dancer herself.

"No wonder she doesn't live here, the school won't let in mental kids," Hannah screeched as her groupies' cackled. Sarah looked ready to kill. She stood up marched over to her and said something so only she would hear. It must have been wonderfully cruel since her face visible paled. Jesse tapped me and I turned back to the lab. I poured clear liquid into the glass like he asked and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Maura," he said as he poured it into the beaker he held.

"What's it supposed to do?"

"Turn a different color."

"That's exiting. Has it changed yet?"

"I have to add one more thing. Give me the tablet Mr. Corman handed out at the being of class?"

"Here you go. Has it changed now?" Jesse placed it in and after a few minutes it turned blue.

"Congratulations it's a boy," Sarah said as she finally came up to us. I looked over at Hannah she looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"What'd you do to her? She looks terrible," I told her

"Nothing much… Don't worry she won't die…Yet," Sarah laughed as I gave her the are you serious look.

"Why is it when you say that I'm not convinced?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth we heard a bang from the other table behind us. Hannah's table Hannah, her groupies and Mr. greater than T.V. were covered in goo.

"What'd you do," I said laughing.

"Amazing what adding baking soda will do to a project," She laughed with me.

"You're going to get into trouble one day," Jesse said when class was done fifteen minutes later.

"Yeah, yeah well this is where I turn off see you guys at lunch," Sarah said heading to the art studio building. Jesse and I walked together for a few more minutes until we came to the bridge in the center of the campus. It separated the normal classes from the dance and theater buildings. We crossed and I headed to the dance building while he went to the theater. He wants to be an actor or do something with theater. I was about to enter the dance building when I heard a familiar voice shouting.


	3. Dance Partner

**********AN:** R&R

**Chapter 3  
Dance Partner**

"Wait up! Wait for me," Suzie shouted to me. I stopped and turned to her. Once she caught up to me we went inside.

"Don't I always wait for you," I questioned her.

"Yes that's why you're a great friend," She said as we changed in the girl's locker room.

"I'm not that great ok I'll give you, maybe good but that's a big maybe."

"You're right you're not a great friend you're the worst," Hannah snickered harshly.

"Shove off Hannah I don't need this right now." I checked my dark blue leotard, made sure my white tights were in good condition, and checked that my point shoes were laced correctly. I threw my strawberry blonde hair in a bun and left Hannah in the locker room. Suzie came out and I saw her hand was red.

"You didn't please; please tell me you didn't do what I know you did."

"That depends on what you know I did."

"Hit Hannah somewhere."

"Ok maybe, I did do what you know I did, but in my defense she said you were the worst friend and that's not true you're the greatest." We headed inside the studio to warm up. Suzie went to the floor and I went to the bar. I placed my dark blue point shoe covered foot on the bar and reached for it. I did this five more times and switched legs. Size came up next to me and started while I went to the floor. I sat down with one leg bent in like a half Indian style. The other leg was out and I reached for it. I then switched legs after I counted to fifteen in my head. I went back to where Suzie stood.

"What to be partners for the two people stretches," I asked her.

"I would if I weren't partners with Cassidy," She responded.

"That's ok I'll find someone else."

"Thanks so much she just couldn't find anyone." I was about to go ask Kelsey when Danny came over to me.

"Need a partner," he asked nicely.

"Not you," I said harshly. I know its mean, but come on! Of course that doesn't stop him. He grabs my hands and pulls me to the ground so we are in front of each other. He took my hands and pulled me so my body was parallel with the floor, until I said

"Stop, after this, point my back starts hurting."

"How long do I count for?"

"Thirty then release." He counted to thirty and released me. I grabbed his hands with as little amount as possible.

"You can hold my hands tighter you know."

"Right," I held his hands tighter and pulled him so his nose was almost touching the floor.

"Wow you're like really flexible Danny," Hannah said as she came up to us.

"Thanks Han but do you mind? I'm stretching." Hannah looked at me and glared as if she would kill me.

"Gather around the piano class," Madame Virella said to us as she stepped into the room.

"I wonder what ballet we are doing this time," Suzie wondered

"Hopefully it's better than Coppelia we did that last year," I whispered to her.

"That was terrible."

"Silence we will be putting on Swan Lake this year. We will be practicing or Pas deux dances, boy girl pairings please," Madame Virella said as everyone paired off leaving me without a partner.

"Dance with me," Danny said seeing that I didn't have a partner yet.

"Fine, seeing as there is no one else and you're the only one left I'll dance with you."

"Listen I know you dislike me but it's just… Wait…Did you say yes?"

"Uh… Yes," I said slightly confused.

"Great, come on," he pulled me to a corner of the room.

He held me gently but, with enough to support me. He placed his hands on my waist and lifted me in the air in a spin. Once I was on the ground he pulled me into a triple pirouette. He let my body drop gently on his arm; he then pulled me gently into our next spin. He pulled me around the small space we were in gracefully. Once we stopped I was ready for a break and by the look on Danny was to.

"A…And stop, good take five everyone. When we come back we will show what we each have been working on," Madame Virella said. Five minutes later we were against the wall of mirrors waiting for someone to go first.

"So who's first," Madame said. We waited for someone until Hannah's hand went up. Andy Sominski and she went up and danced. Andy did wonderfully while Hannah was mediocre, but of course she has to be the star so everyone said she did splendidly. They sat down and Suzie and Timmy Shoument went. Suzie was definitely born a dancer like her mother. Timmy did great as well. Soon everyone but Danny and I had gone.

Danny stood and pulled me up by the hand with him. The music started and I realized it was the dance between Odette and the Prince. Danny pulled me closer than necessary, but I didn't mind. _What am I saying! He is a JERK! And anyway he has Hannah!_ I thought. We danced better than I thought we would considering that I wasn't one to be in the spot light. Once we stopped the other students excluding Hannah who was glaring were clapping vigorously.

"That was wonderful Mr. Consin, Miss. Kilmer," Madame said happily.

"You should try out for Odette," Suzie said excitedly when I sat down next to her.

"You were better than me you know that," I told her.

"But you didn't see yourself you were stupendous!"

"She shouldn't be Odette I should! She was awful; she can't even hold a candle to my ability to dance," Hannah bragged eavesdropping on our conversation.

"You know it's rude to jump into a conversation, and to eavesdrop," Suzie told her.

"Yeah, well…"

"Great come back really scary."

"Hey, great job Maura," Timmy complemented me as he came over and sat next to Suzie.

"Thank you, you were great too."

"Not like you."

"Please, you're one of the top students in class," Kelsey said sitting next to Timmy.

"Kelsey you're a great dancer to, you just have to practice the basics more," Timmy interjected.

"Or transfer out and go into acting like I wanted."

"Go for it Kelsey," Suzie encouraged. Kelsey looked at her watch and stood up.

"I have to go I'm late for my guidance schedule appointment."

"Bye." We said as she left.

"Attention, attention we will have auditions for Swan Lake after classes in the theater. At 4:30." Madame said as the bell rang and students ran to the locker rooms. Suzie and I had lunch so we took our time. Once we were dressed we headed to the bridge to meet Jesse and go to the cafeteria to meet with Sarah.

"How was theater class," I asked him as we headed to meet Sarah.

"Alright nothing to difficult."

"Did you hear you might get a new kid?"

"Who? Danny."

"Nope Kelsey Misiner."


	4. Audition's Announced

**********AN:** R&R

**Chapter 4**

**Audition's Announced**

Once we got inside the cafeteria Jesse and I headed to the Ala cart line while Suzie went to the lunch line. I got salad bar Jesse got soup. We went to a table as soon as we got our food. I had just put some salad in my mouth when Suzie rushed over. She had spaghetti and right behind her was Sarah. Sarah had the same thing.

"Hey Sarah how's art," I asked after I swallowed.

"Good I'm almost done with my painting. When are the auditions?"

"4:30 after classes, Suzie thinks I should go out for Odette. Don't listen to her though."

"Please you would make a wonderful Odette Maura especially with Danny as your prince."

"See Maura I told you," Suzie said loudly

"Please don't yell I'm right next to you."

"Ok so… When are you moving on campus?"

"I told you the end of the month. Want to help."

"Yes!"

"I'll help," Sarah added.

"I'll lift the heavy stuff; get some of the other guys on my floor in on it to," Jesse said as I smiled at him.

"Thanks you guys," I said the rest of the day past uneventful and boring. 4:30 came and I went to the locker room for the third time that day. Suzie was already inside changing when I entered. I wore my White leotard, skirt, tights, and point shoes. I placed my black coat over this along with my Mary Janes. Suzie placed my hair up into a braided bun. Once she had her coat and shoes on we went outside and started walking to the theater. Hannah ran past us a few minutes later. Since we were passed the bridge we picked up the pace and were in the theater. Five minutes flat.

"Who would like to go first," Madame asked as soon as everyone was seated. Hannah jumped up and bolted for the stage.

"I'll save everyone the trouble of auditioning and go first," Hannah said smugly.

"Yeah, right the only thing she can do is be mean," Suzie whispered to me.

"That's mean… Even if it's true," I laughed. The music began and she danced. She did better than I thought she would considering her brain is that of a toddler. Once she was done she sauntered off to her waiting groupies and Danny. He told her something and she laughed louder than necessary. I saw her with him a spike of anger shot through me. _What was that? I don't like him!_ I thought.I looked over to where he stood to find he wasn't there.

"Miss. Kilmer how about you," Madame Virella asked me.

"No… I…It's all…Alright. I'm sure…Suzie…Would love to go," I rushed.

"I'm not ready. Maura is though," Suzie said shoving me to the stage. I handed Madame Virella my CD.

The music was the Pas deux. I started dancing my solo Pas deux and Hannah made a gagging sound. As I continued I remembered who I had for my partner said he couldn't make it. I was partner less and about to dance the partner part. I knew I didn't have someone to dance with but that wasn't going to stop me!

As I started the first part of the partner dance; I felt someone's hand on my waist and as they spun me I saw Danny smiling at me. He took my left hand and we danced together perfectly. As he lifted me and set me down I felt extremely happy. I liked the feel of his arms around me. We continued on and during the last spin I smiled my shy quiet girl smile at him. He smiled back. He lifted me once again in the air for the last time and held me there. When the music stopped I looked out and saw Jesse glaring at Danny. Then the audience erupted into applause. Danny set me on the ground and I ran to Jesse.

"What's the matter with you," I questioned him

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Why'd you look at him with such hate then?"

"He isn't good, Maura he isn't good."

"We just danced. I still don't like him that much."

"Yeah, I was kind of over reacting wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but I know how you can make it up," Jesse smiled at me.

"Really, how?"

"You, Suzie, Sarah, and I go to the Seen View Café in fifteen for coffee."

"Alright you've got a deal I won't over react and we'll go to the café."

"See you soon," I waited for Suzie she danced splendidly.

"Hey you were great," I told her

"Yep, hey what were you and Jesse talking about?"

"Nothing much, just that we were meeting him in fifteen and have to hurry."

"Come on let's go," Suzie said once she was done with her audition. She grabbed me and ran to the locker room. We changed quickly and ran to the café. Just as we entered the brick building Jesse and Sarah came in.

"We thought you two would be late," Sarah said.

"Nope right on time," Suzie said as she and Sarah went to our back left corner booth. Jesse and I followed they were sitting next to each other leaving the other side for Jesse and me. Jesse asked us our orders and left to get them with our money. We got our usual Sarah gets double shot espresso. Jesse gets the daily special. Suzie has a vanilla latte. While I get the mocha frap a chino extra cream. He came back with our orders and sat next to me. I was about to take my mocha when Jesse grabbed it and took a sip.

"Hey! Get your own," I mock yelled at him grabbing the cup.

"Why would I do that when I can have some of yours," he smiled giving me a straw. I took a sip.

"How were the auditions Maura," he questioned me.

"I don't know. You were there, how do you think I did?"

"You were great Danny not so much."

"Do you hate him or something?"

"No I just immensely dislike him that's all. What about you? You seem to be warming up to him. "

"I am not! I only danced with him! There's no way I like him that way!"

"Girlfriend you're in denial. You like him, you like him a lot," Sarah said before I could go on.

"Thank you Sarah anything else you want to add."

"Yeah, Danny's coming over here."

"What! Where! Jesse let me out!"

"Just face him Maura," he said placing his and on my shoulder. I took a few deep breaths and a large sip of my drink.

"Hey Maura, guys, how was the audition," Danny asked coming over to our table.

"Fine, I guess," I told him.

"Want to join us," Sarah asked as I glared at her.

"Sure thanks," He said grabbing a chair form an empty table next to us. He sat down and looked at me. I leaned farther back into the booth behind Jesse. He caught on and leaned forward completely blocking me from Danny's view.

"So Suzie how do you think you did?"

"Fine you and Maura are shoo ins for Prince Derik and Odette."

"I don't know about Prince Derik but Maura is defiantly Odette."

"Thank you but Suzie was much better than me," I told them glancing at Danny.

"Ha! Yeah right, you know you're better than me. Don't argue you know you can't beat me."

"Did you guys here about the dance?"

"The Halloween Ball? Yeah but I'm not going," Sarah said.

"Halloween Ball what's that," I asked curiously.

"It's a dance where everyone dresses up in costumes and it's a lot of fun," Suzie explained.

"Sounds cool so what are you going as?"

"I don't know something dark."

"That sounds so creepy."

"What about you Jesse, what are you going as," I questioned him.

"I don't know what do you think?"

"Anything mysterious would be good for you."


	5. Dance

**********AN:** R&R

**Chapter 5**

**Dance**

"That sounds good, I think I'll do that thanks."

"Who are you going with Maura," Sarah asked excitedly.

"What? Go with! Me! No one," I said frantically.

"Aww. Why there are a lot of guys that would say yes to you."

"Yeah a ton of guys would jump at the chance to go with you," Sarah added.

"Ha ha very funny there is no guy in his right mind who would ask me."

"Then lock me up because I would," Danny said and I blushed lightly.

"I would too if you didn't want to go by yourself," Jesse spoke looking at me as if he was searching my soul.

"You're both insane then."

"Fine but, if you don't find anyone ask me ok?"

"Ok I will."

"Hey when do you find out who gets the parts in the ballet," Suzie asked.

"Don't look at me I don't know."

"I think its tomorrow why," Danny asked her.

"I just didn't know when Madame Virella would post them."

"Well you do now," He laughed and she joined in. She flipped her hair flirtatiously and he smiled. I glanced at the clock above the door. It was getting late.

"Hey I have to go guys," I said as Jesse scooted out.

"I'll walk you out," Danny and Jesse said glaring at each other.

"No I will, sit down boys," Sarah said to them and got out. We walked outside and I looked at everyone threw the window the boys looked like they were going to kill each other.

"Thank you for doing that for me but now Suzie has to deal with them," I told her.

"No problem… I know how you can repay me though. Let me sleep at your house so I don't have to listen to Timberly talking in her sleep. 'Andrew! Oh, Andrew," she mocked her roommate.

"Sure," We headed to Carver dormitories for girls and to room 222. We entered Sarah's room and she gathered her things for tonight and school tomorrow. As we were about to leave the door opened and Timberly and Andrew came in.

"Hey where are you going," Timberly asked us.

"Maura's house for the night," Sarah responded.

"Cool, more time for us," Timberly kissed Andrew and pulled him inside the room as we left.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Sarah said once we were at my car. We got in and drove the ten minutes back to my house.

"Shoot I forget how big your house is," Sarah said as we got out of my Volex wagon. My house was a three story house seven rooms and eight bathrooms two on the first, three on the second, and one on the third. The first floor had the kitchen, dining room, and T.V. room or living room. It also had a front parlor. The second floor had the library/ study/ computer room, my bedroom, my parent's bedroom,(My parents travel for business so I'm almost always by myself. I'm used to it though) and our private bathrooms.

It also had one guest room big enough to fit Sarah, Suzie, Jesse, and me comfortable. It also had its own bathroom. The third floor had three more guest rooms and bathrooms. My room was in the back to the left. Once you walk in you see two doors the left door lead to the bathroom, the right was my closet. I painted my room a dark midnight blue to match my bed spread. I have posters of a bunch of horror movies like Halloween, Sweeny Todd, and Phantom of the Opera. I even have A Nightmare On Elm Street and Friday the 13th.

We walked up the stairs once I unlocked the door. When we got to my room I dropped my things off and showed Sarah her room. We then went to the kitchen to work on our homework. As Sarah got to work on hers I went to the fridge and got out two Diet Cherry Cokes. I handed her one and she took a long drink from it while I sipped mine and set to work on my Algebra II homework. We worked until five and I had just gotten done with all my homework. I glanced at Sarah who was reading her book which meant she was done.

"What do you want for dinner," I asked her.

"I don't know? Is pasta ok with you?"

"Yeah ok sure."

"I'll get the water started."

"That means I've got the sauce right?"

"Right," She smiled. Sarah got to work on the noodles as I worked on the sauce. Since I can't make it from scratch I grabbed a bottle of the already made sauce from the cupboard. We had dinner done at five thirty and Sarah got plates and silverware out I got our old cruddy crystal glasses out. I poured two more cans of pop in them and set them on the table as she set the food down.

"We make a great team," Sarah declared as she ate.

"With food anyway."

"What do we do after?"

"We could watch Cats or something."

"Cool I haven't seen that one yet."

"Alright its set we watch Cats it's amazing." We finished eating and walked over to the living room with dad's large screen T.V. I put Cats in and we settled in for three hours of music and dance. It got done at eight and we went up stairs to change into our PJs. Once I was in my nightgown I went to check on Sarah. She just came out of her room when I was about to knock.


	6. Sleep Over

**********AN:** R&R

**Chapter 6**

**Sleepover**

"To the library," I asked.

"Yeah to the library!" We headed to the library and I grabbed my book while she looked for one. She must have found one because she sat next to me after a few minutes. We read until about ten thirty. I had just finished my book when I saw Sarah asleep in her book. I fought a laugh and woke her.

"Huh! What I'm up! The answer's twenty five!"

"That's nice Sarah but we aren't in school."

"Maura? Oh yeah, heh sorry 'bout that."

"No problem, come on time for bed." We went to her room and she went inside only to come back out a minute later.

"Can I stay in your room?"

"Sure being in the house by your self can get creepy sometimes, especially if you're not used to it."

"Thanks Maura night," Sarah said once she was in her side of the queen sized bed.

"Yep night sleep tight," I said to an unconscious Sarah. I forget what a deep sleeper she was and how once she shuts her eyes she's out. I woke up at what I thought was a few minutes but ended up being near six thirty A.M. I got up and walked over to the shower figuring I could get it done in fifteen minutes. I went in my bathroom and showered. I wrapped myself in a large fluffy black towel and went to wake the dead girl on the other side of the bed. Instead of yelling at her I gathered my hair up and rang it out over her face. She jolted awake with a scream.

"Oh! You bugger," She shouted at me.

"Shower's all yours. I'll get dressed and go make breakfast."

"Right, ok see you downstairs then." I went into my closet and pulled a dark purple blouse and mid thigh skirt set. I dressed and went down to make breakfast for Sarah and myself. I made scrambled eggs something easy. Just as I was finishing up Sarah came own in her outfit for the day.

"We match," She said.

"What," I turned and saw that yes we were in fact matching.

"Great minds think alike I guess. What are you making?"

"Scrambled eggs."

"Yum sounds good." She got plates and forks out while I scooped half onto her plate and half on mine. We ate quickly for we still had to finish getting ready. Once we were done eating and had put our dirty dishes in the dishwasher we went back up stairs and finished getting ready. I brushed my teeth and hair. I styled it into loose curls all held together with a dark purple sparkle clip. Once Sarah was done we headed out. It was a nice day so we decided to walk what we could anyway.

"What are you wearing on your feet," Sarah asked.

"What my black Mary Janes why?"

"Those are ABW duh Maura."

"ABW means what."

"It means already been worn."

"And this is bad."

"You're hopeless like Suzie."

"Hey that's not nice." We were close to the bus stop when a black Mercedes pulled up next to us.

"Need a ride ladies," Danny asked us.

"Yes," Sarah said before I could answer. She grabbed my bag and pulled me to the front passenger seat. She all but shoved me inside. Once we were in and buckled he started toward school.

"So what are you doing at Maura's Sarah?"

"Sleepover so I wouldn't have to put up with my roommate."

"Cool. That's really nice of you Maura."

"Yeah."

"What'd you to do?"

"Read."

"We also watched Cats." Sarah said I glared at her.

"You like musicals Maura? I didn't know that ever see Phantom of the Opera?"

"See it? She's obsessed with it she has the poster all the books and movies." Sarah said again and again I glared at her.

"Ever see the 1982 version with Robert Engulnd?"

"Yeah it was great what they did with his face don't you think?"

"Wow more than one syllable! I'm honored she speaks to me!"

"Ha ha very funny I'm being serious here."

"It was amazing with the pieces of flesh and having him sew it on."

"Ok! That's disgusting no more talk of sewing flesh please," Sarah shrieked in the back and we laughed. It was like I was with Jesse. _But you're not!_ My brain screamed at me. We ignored her.

"Ever read Susan Kay's Phantom," He questioned.

"Yeah but I hated reading Roul's part."

"You don't like Roul?"

"He is a fop."

"Why don't you like him?"

"Well would you want a girly man for a husband?"

"Ok I see where you're coming from."

"Do you like Christine?"

"I don't like the 'naïve' ones to stupid for my tastes."

"What about Hannah She is 'naïve' but you seem to like her."

"Hannah's… Hannah's…Well let's just say Hannah's not up to snuff." We got to the school parking lot and he parked.

"Thank you for the ride but we have to see Suzie and Jesse. See you in English Danny bye," I shouted as I grabbed Sarah and ran away to our morning meeting spot.

"Well you two seem to be getting along nicely," Sarah said as I slowed down to a walking pace.

"We have two things in common that's all."

"An obsession over Phantom of the Opera and dancing, which you dance beautifully together might I add." I glared at her for the third time that morning in fifteen minutes. We saw Suzie and Jesse and we walked over to them and our spot.

"Have you seen it? Have you seen it," Suzie said excitedly

"Seen what," I asked.

"The audition paper!"

"No I'm going to at dance."

"I can't tell you anything."

"Why?"

"I made her promise remember when she told you, you were Princess Tutu," Jesse said.

"She listened to you?"

"Yep I'm surprised to," He laughed.

"Hey! I'm right here you know," Suzie said upset.

"Maura and Danny are getting along nicely. He gave us a ride and they talked together the entire way to school," Sarah intervened. I gave her another glare.

"You've been glaring at me all morning figure it out that it's not working on me."

"I know but I want it to."

"Tough I'm going in, yesterday I was almost late." Sarah left and went to her English class.


	7. Distaste

**********AN:** R&R

**Chapter 7**

**Distaste**

"Yeah I'm cold see you guys at the bridge after second." Suzie said as she went to Science. After five minutes of silence I decided to end it.

"Danny seems nice."

"Hn…"

"Well what's wrong with him?"

"I've told you."

"Oh yeah he's not good enough for me right?"

"Right come on the others had the right idea."

"Go on without me I want to be outside a little while longer."

"Ok see you inside." I walked a little bit and stopped in front of the main building.

"What no body guard this time," A voice said I turned around to face Danny.

"Who? Jesse he went inside."

"How long have you known him?"

"Forever it seems it's like he's one of the only ones I can tell anything to and he won't judge me you know."

"Yeah it's like that with you."

"How can that be we barely know each other."

"I know it just seems like I've known you my entire life."

"Well… I better go… See ya," I said as I walked away. I went inside and to my locker. I grabbed my stuff for my classes and headed to English. I went inside the English room and sat down next to Jesse. I looked and saw he was working on the homework. It looked as if he had two questions left.

"Having fun," I teased him.

"Loads," I laughed lightly at him and he mock glared at me.

"I told you, you should have brought it home but no don't listen to me." He continued to write furiously and ten minutes later he looked to be done.

"Yes! I finished," He said triumphantly.

"Yeah, you."

"Hey Maur how are you," Danny said sitting next to me in the open seat.

"Fine. Did you see the audition paper yet?"

"Nope did you?"

"Not yet."

"I'm sure you got a part you were fantastic."

"I don't really care."

"Settle down now today we will be finishing to Kill a Mocking Bird," Mrs. Diehl said.

Our school's curriculum is weird we have English every day but math and science every other. Gym is on the days I have math which is Tuesday and Thursday this week. Speaking of Gym it's weird to. We have four classes two Lifetime Fitness and two Competitive Education. Lifetime is about non painful…I mean it's the one for kids who hate dodge ball, basket ball, and foot ball or any other evil sport. But the really weird thing is there is a class for girls and guys hence the two of each. I'm lucky my gym class is after Dance.

One hour later class was over and I went to Algebra II. After I sat down in the front of the room I waited to see if Danny would come in. He didn't but Suzie and a girl I didn't know came in instead.

"Hey Maura this is Tamera. She got her math and science cases switched so she's with us," Suzie said sitting next to me.

"That's cool what are you dancer, artist, or actress," I asked Tamera.

"Artist your friends with Sarah right."

"Yeah for a few years now."

"She can draw really well. I bet she can draw anything."

"Tamera sit down please," Mr. Cormier told her.

"Yes sir." She sat behind me.

"Today we will practice our ACT equations." More than half the class groaned or spoke of their unwillingness for having to write.

"Now stop complaining or I'll double the problems." He handed out the papers to a now silent class. I received the y= mx + b theory. I had twenty five problems to do in one hour. _Piece of cake_ I thought.

I got to work and got through the first problem in three minutes. I continued on like this for the next half hour and I was done with all the problems. I put my things away and looked to where Suzie sat. She was done to so I took a piece of paper out and wrote to her. I folded it up and threw it at her it hit her head. She looked around viciously for the one who threw the projectile at her. As soon as she saw me she shook her head and read it and wrote an answer. We continued on like this until the bell rang. Tamera, Suzie and I ran to the bridge. Jesse was waiting for us.

"Hey how was trig.," I asked him

"Boring as usual how was Algebra II?"

"Same very much the same."

"Find a date for the dance yet?"

"No not yet."

"How about you Suzie."

"Timmy he's form our dance class."

"You will look cute together." Tamera told her going into the art building.

"Who are you going with? Maura"

"I don't know I might take Danny up on his offer he's not as bad as I originally thought."

"What? Why go with him," Jesse exclaimed frantically.

"You promised you wouldn't overreact."

"You can't go with him."

"Please Jesse he's really not that bad." I pleaded we came to the theater and he stormed off. I looked to Suzie and ran ahead. I got into the girl's locker room. I changed into my black ballet outfit. Normally I hated black but with days like this I liked it. Hannah sauntered in and took one look at me.

"Wow you really are a freak aren't you?"

"Leave me alone!" I ran out of the locker room ,I couldn't deal with her right now, not with what just happened, and fell over someone. I looked up through teary eyes to see Danny.

"Sorry." I said to him he smiled and hugged me. And I didn't pull away. The comfort was nice and I needed it with what happened with Jesse.


	8. Leads

**********AN:** R&R

**Chapter 8**

**Leads**

"It's ok Maur. Can I talk to you after class?" He whispered to me.

"Sure."

"Good." He held me tighter.

"What are you to doing?" Suzie shirked. We went into the room and warmed up. Once everyone was in and had stretched Madame Virella came in.

"Ok I want my Prince and Odette center of the room please." Everyone looked to Danny and me.

"What," We asked.

"Didn't you guys see the audition paper," Madame asked.

"No not yet we were about to," Danny said.

"Oh well you two are our leads now if you please I want to see your three pas deux dances."

"Yes Madame." We said and went to the center of the floor and the music for our first dance together came on. We danced it to the best we could with only a few mistakes and only one drop.

"That was very good for your first try. Mr. Consin please do try not to drop Miss. Kilmer please."

"Of course, sorry Maura"

"It's ok I'm not hurt."

"Good I don't think Jesse would like it if I hurt you."

"Alright good first try lets have the extras come out now and practice. I would like you two to go into one of the practice rooms and practice." Madame Virella said. We went into the first one and started to practice not just the first dance but all six. We had just started the third when Suzie came in.

"Class is over," She told us. We broke away from each other and went to our locker rooms.

"Mind telling me what I saw earlier," she hissed as we walked away.

"I tripped and fell into him that's all."

"Sure you weren't just hugging him!"

"No! Maybe… it's possible…"

"I've said before I'll say it again just to get it through your stubborn brain. You like him and you are in denial!"

"No. I'm not I know I like him."

"What? What was that?" She smiled she got what she wanted my confession.

"It's not what you're thinking of though. I don't like him that way. Do you remember when I told you I liked Jesse and you said you did too? That if you didn't you wouldn't be friends with him?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I was talking about like, like as in more than a friend like."

"Oh you were crushing on him then?"

"Yeah but I'm kind of starting to feel that way about Danny to only a little bit however."

"What are you going to do?" She asked as we changed

"I don't know." I finished getting dressed and went out the door. Outside I saw Danny leaning against the wall his eyes closed. I walked over to him with the intention to wake him. I stood in front of him and became conscious of the fact that I could not bring myself from disturbing him. I looked down at the ground and back up into ice blue eyes. I jumped back a bit.

"Ahh… Sorry about that."

"It's ok I thought I had a little bit more time."

"Oh. It looked like you were sleeping and I didn't want to bug you."

"You wouldn't have bugged me."

"What did you want to talk about?" I forestalled the subject.

"Um… Could we go somewhere else." Other students were walking right near us.

"Sure I have lunch right now."

"So do I. Cafeteria then?"

"Sure." Danny took my hand and led me to the cafeteria as we neared the bridge we saw Suzie, Sarah, Tamera, and Jesse. As we came up to them he held tighter.

"Hey Maura… Danny," Sarah said looking at our clasped hands.

"Where are you two going," Suzie questioned.

"Lunch," Danny retorted. Danny and I tried to get passed my friends and the girl's stepped aside to let us by, but Jesse I knew wouldn't. As we passed him he took hold of my right arm.

"Let go of her Jesse," Tamera said tiring to get him to release me.

"Come on Jesse let go of me." He just looked at me.

"You heard her didn't you Talmer?"

"Why don't you leave her alone Consin."

"Jesse! Let go of me!" He let go of me immediately and I pulled Danny past. We went to the cafeteria and to the ala cart line.

"I'm sorry… about Jesse."

"It's ok he just doesn't like the competition."

"Competition?"

"He thinks you're starting to like me and he doesn't like that."

"Oh… What did you want to talk to me about."

"Oh Danny," Hannah screeched as she came up to us.

"Hey Hannah how are you," he inquired.

"Great now that you're here. Do you have a date to the Halloween Ball yet?"

"I think so all I have to do is ask her."

"Well ask her already!" Hannah exclaimed thinking it was her he was talking about. _It's probably not even you!_ I thought at her.

"Ok will you go to the Halloween Ball with me, Maura?"


	9. Answer

**********AN:** R&R

**Chapter 9**

**Answer**

"Of course I… Wait did you just say Maura?"

"Yes I did."

"Bu…But why she's ugly, she can't dance, and my daddy owns the school. Go with me and I can get you into any collage you want."

"No."

"What?"

"No N. O. No."

"I'll go with you," I said quietly.

"What did you say," they asked me.

"I said I'll go with you Danny." Hannah ran to her friends crying.

"Cool, great… What should we go as?"

"Well we both like Phantom of the Opera, how about Christine and the phantom?"

"Perfect. I have the mask from the Juan Dun triumphant scene how about that."

"Wonderful." We got our food and went to sit with my friends.

"Jesse has something to say to the two of you," Tamera said elbowing him.

"I'm sorry about earlier I was just shocked that you to were having lunch together."

"It's ok man," Danny told him.

"It's in the past," I responded. All of them except Tamera who brought her lunch went into the lines for food. Sarah and Suzie came back first and I figured now would be a better time to tell them who I was going with.

"Danny and I are going to the Halloween Ball on Saturday." I told everyone at the table

"You have a date! We get to go dress shopping," Suzie exclaimed overly happy.

"Yeah ok tonight then?"

"Yep meet at my dorm at four thirty."

"Tamera and Sarah have to go too."

"We can make it a girl's night."

"Wait. Why are we being roped into this," Tamera and Sarah asked.

"'Cause we need our best gal pals there."

"Right," Tamera said. I glanced at Danny then Jesse. It seemed they developed an even worse hate for each other. I'm glad Danny is shorter than Jesse hopefully he won't do anything stupid since Jesse's taller.

As soon as the bell went off I bolted out and to the gym. I walked to the girls designated bleacher and saw Suzie come up and sit next to me.

"You got out of there fast," she commented.

"I can't handle this I think I'm going to tell Danny no."

"Why?"

"It's better than losing Jesse."

"I guess but don't say no to Danny it'd crush him."

"Crush Danny, that's a good one." I laughed gently and went to dress. I came out when I was done in all black. We were playing tennis Suzie and I were partners. We grabbed out rackets, a ball, and took court three. We rallied for the rest of class with me missing all the high ones Suzie hit.


	10. Shoping

**********AN:** R&R

**Chapter 10**

**Shopping**

Once we were dismissed we went in to shower and change. I waited for Tamera and once she was ready we left together. Tamera went to Music while I went to my History class. History is one of the few normal classes I liked. I walked in to see Hannah and her flavor of the month kissing.

"Oh god I think I'm going to puke." A voice said behind me. I turned to see Kelsey.

"Aren't you friends with her," I questioned.

"Are you insane Maura! No way! Well… Not anymore I'm not good enough for her group anymore. That's ok 'cause I've got theater friends like Jesse."

"Jesse? You know Jesse."

"Yeah he's a great friend now I see why you like him so much."

"I don't like him that way anymore!"

"But you did at one time right?"

"Yeah a few years ago,"

"So you wouldn't mind if I… Say asked him to the Halloween Ball."

"Go…for… it..."

"You're a great friend."

"So, I've been told."

"Sit with me today alright."

"Sure, hey I and a few other girls are going dress shopping. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah thanks." Class started soon after and we were split into partners and worked on a civil war poster. Class ended at four fifteen and we meet Suzie, Tamera, and Sarah at our cars. More specifically Tamera's and mine Suzie and Sarah rode with me while Tamera and Kelsey rode together. We left school and made our way to Shadow Haunt mall. The Mall is a two story building with three costume stores.

We parked next to each other and went into the first one we saw Halloween USA. Only Suzie and Sarah found everything they needed. Suzie was going as an enchantress. Her sleeveless purple knee length dress looked great on her. She also had a pair of dark purple shoes and a silverish colored wand. Sarah was going as a vampire princess. Her dress was a long red and black Victorian dress. She also got a black Tiara with three blood red rhinestones on it.

After they bought their costumes we headed to the Black Widow. That's where I found the perfect dress for the Don Juan Triumphant part. It looked exactly like the one in the movie only less revealing which made me very happy. It was an ivory gauzy off the shoulder that could go into a sleeveless dress if I wanted. The bodice was black and the skirt was a yellow gold color that was made of lighter material I wasn't expecting. I grabbed my size and went to pay. We left Black Widow and went to the Sprit.

There we got a huge surprise Danny and Jesse both looking for costumes. I went in last and walked over to Jesse he looked up and smiled seeing me.

"Hey what's up," he questioned.

"We're costume shopping."

"So who's left?"

"Kelsey and Tamera haven't found anything yet."

"Who are you going as?"

"Christine Daaé how are you going as?"

"I was thinking of going as Richard from the 1980's movie of Phantom of the Opera."

"Oh really? That's so cool."

"What's Danny going as?" The Venom was very evident in his voice.

"The Phantom from the Don Juan Triumphant."

"You're actually going with him?"

"Shh! People are staring keep your voice down!"

"Maura? What are you doing here," Danny asked spotting us.

"Talking."

"Did you get your costume? I got mine," he ignored Jesse completely.

"Yep I'm all set for the dance."

"So… I'll see you at seven in front of the gym Friday then. Bye."

"See you," I said as he left Jesse and me alone.

"You shouldn't do that. Go with him I mean," Jesse told me.

"Why is he a demon or something," I laughed.

"Just be careful ok? Promise me Maura!"

"Ok, ok I promise."

"Good now I have to go I'll call to you later."

"Ok call to you later." I stepped toward him and kissed him on the cheek like I used to when we were younger and he left.

"Sorry." I said to the girls seeing that they were waiting for me at the cash register. Tamera had a white witch ankle length dress. Kelsey had a zombie cheerleader outfit. We went to the food court to get something to eat. Tamera, Kelsey and I went to pizza Hut while Sarah and Suzie went to McDonalds. We got our food and found n empty table that was actually clean and sat down. We ate quietly until the silence was broken by Sarah.

"What happened with Jesse Maura?"

"Nothing he said he'd call me later."

"Oh I get it."

"Get what?"

"You and Jesse are dating!"

"No and bring it down a notch."

"Sure."

"There's nothing going on between us!"

"Then it's with Danny," Suzie questioned.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean I don't know stop asking me!"

"So you're not involved with ether of them?"

"Yes."


	11. Confessions

**********AN:** R&R

**Chapter 12**

**Maybe Love**

I put my blue ballet flats on grabbed my bag and went to my Volex wagon. I drove the fifteen minutes to school. I parked and saw the passenger side of my car's spot was occupied by Danny's car. I looked around to see him standing next to my door. It opened and his hand was offered to me. I took it gently and he helped me out of my car.

"Thank you."

"What's a prince for if not helping his princess out of her carriage." He smiled at me sweetly and I laughed lightly. As he smiled down at me I apprehended that he and Jesse had at least one thing in common. They both had longer eye teeth than a normal person. I took hold of my bag and locked the door of my car.

We headed inside and went to put our bags away. We went to our lockers and put everything away and taking everything we would need for English and Biology. We went to the library and I went over to the books that were checked in but not put away. I grabbed them and started shelving them as I shelved I saw they were lessening faster than I was shelving I looked to find Danny taking them and shelving as well. The book I held in my hands went on the top shelf so I started jumping to reach the spot where it went. Danny watched me jump for five minutes before taking from my hands but I would not let go of it.

"I'll get it."

"You can't reach. I'll do it for you."

"No."

"Then let me lift you."

"No."

"I wasn't asking."


	12. Maybe Love

**********AN:** R&R

**Chapter 12**

**Maybe Love**

I put my blue ballet flats on grabbed my bag and went to my Volex wagon. I drove the fifteen minutes to school. I parked and saw the passenger side of my car's spot was occupied by Danny's car. I looked around to see him standing next to my door. It opened and his hand was offered to me. I took it gently and he helped me out of my car.

"Thank you."

"What's a prince for if not helping his princess out of her carriage." He smiled at me sweetly and I laughed lightly. As he smiled down at me I apprehended that he and Jesse had at least one thing in common. They both had longer eye teeth than a normal person. I took hold of my bag and locked the door of my car.

We headed inside and went to put our bags away. We went to our lockers and put everything away and taking everything we would need for English and Biology. We went to the library and I went over to the books that were checked in but not put away. I grabbed them and started shelving them as I shelved I saw they were lessening faster than I was shelving I looked to find Danny taking them and shelving as well. The book I held in my hands went on the top shelf so I started jumping to reach the spot where it went. Danny watched me jump for five minutes before taking from my hands but I would not let go of it.

"I'll get it."

"You can't reach. I'll do it for you."

"No."

"Then let me lift you."

"No."

"I wasn't asking."


	13. Accident

**********AN:** R&R

**Chapter 12**

**Accident**

He smiled as his hands went to my waist and lifted me up I placed the book where it belonged grasping the shelf for balance. As I was about to tell him to let me down my hand holding the shelf slipped and I fell. I waited for the hard tile floor to collide with me but it never did. I opened my eyes not knowing I had shut them and looked around. I saw why I hadn't hit the floor. Danny had stopped my impact with the floor.

"You're cute when you blush," he told me. I just looked into his bluer than blue eyes. As I tried to get up he placed his arms around me stopping my movement.

"Just stay like this for minute ok," he asked me.

"Um… O…K…" We stayed in this position for a minute then I tried to get out of his arms again. He didn't release me from his hold.

"What are you doing to her?" Jesse yelled a book in his hand. He walked over grabbed me out of Danny's arms and walked me out of the library, his arm still around me even once we were out of the library.

"What were you doing?"

"Shelving books," I told him.

"Then how did you end up in that position?"

"I couldn't reach the top shelf he lifted me I fell he caught me and wouldn't let me up."

"I told you he was bad didn't I?"

"It was a misunderstanding."

"When are you going to learn he doesn't want you the way you think he does."

"What?"

"Never mind,"

"All right just stay calm."

"I am calm Mara!"

"I never said you weren't I just said to stay calm. I hate it when you're mad especially at me."

"Are you still going to go with him to the dance on Friday."

"If he wants me to."

"If he does want you to?"

"I go and forget what just happened."

"Are you insane!"

"I don't know but it feels like if I don't something will happen and I don't know if that is good or bad."

"Tell him no, let me protect you."

"From what?"

"From him I told you, you don't know what he can do."

"Why is it you always seem to know more about him than you're letting on?"

"I… I can't tell you. Go with him to the dance but be careful for my sake please!"

"I will ok."


	14. Romeo and Juliet

******AN: **R&R

**Chapter 14**

**Romeo And Juliet**

"Yes, yes you do," Danny said sitting on my other side.

"What's the matter," he asked me.

"Hmm? Oh nothing don't worry about it."

"Ok if you're sure."

"Thanks." Mrs. Diehl came in and started class. We discussed William Shakespeare and were told we would start Romeo and Juliet and performing it in front of the class.

"Now who would like to be Romeo?" She asked us. Danny and Jesse both raised their hands.

"How about you Mr. Talmer come up here and sand in front of the class."

"Thank you Mrs. Diehl." He said smirking at Danny as he went up.

"Now our leading lady Juliet Capulet?" Every girl in class raised their hands.

"How about you Mss. Kilmer," I rose and went to stand next to Jesse. As soon as all the parts were given out we began. Hannah had Lady Capulet and Danny was Mercutio Romeo's best friend. We got to the dream speech when the bell rang. Jesse, Danny and I headed to Biology. As we neared our room I felt someone hug me from behind.

"How's Romeo and Juliet," Sarah asked us as she removed her arms from around me.

"Good guess who got Romeo and Juliet?"

"Gee let me guess you and Jesse."

"how'd you know?"

"Jesse. You would have made a nice Romeo Danny."

"Thanks Sarah."

"Yep, now on to Biology," She took my hand and I took Jesse's as she pulled us to our classroom. We sat down at a table together while Danny sat with Hannah.

"Danny are you sure you don't want to drop the freak and go with me," Hannah said.

"I'm sure now stop asking you're starting to be a pest." She stopped talking immediately and class began. We took notes the entire period.


	15. Lunch Date

******AN: **R&R

**Chapter 15**

**Lunch Date**

As soon as the bell went off we headed to the bridge. We meet with Suzie and she and Danny went ahead. I stayed behind with Jesse.

"See you at lunch," I asked him.

"Can we go just you and me like we used to?"

"I don't see why not. Meet you here ten minutes after the bell."

"Ten minutes after the bell. Good luck Odette."

"Thank you good knight," I laughed and ran to the girl's locker rooms. I changed in my dark blue again and stretched by myself; then with Suzie.

"Today we will be working on solo dances I would like Odette in center stage at this time. Next I want Prince Derik. I walked over to where she stood. She told me what to do and went through it with me once. After I did it a couple of times I was told to go to one of the practice rooms.

I rehearsed until Suzie came and got me to go over the Pas deux dances with Danny. Danny and I danced together as if we were made to be together forever just like Odette and Derik. As we danced I thought about what would happen Friday would Danny really do something or was Jesse just being overprotective again. I was wrenched from my thoughts at the sound of applause. Hannah was glaring at me as if she glared hard enough I would die. Suzie was smiling brightly at me. I went and sat next to her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah of course what is it?"

"Could you keep Danny away from me until lunch is over?"

"Why, did he do anything to you?"

"No Jesse just wants us to have lunch together like we did when we were in elementary school."

"Sure no problem, you can count on me."

"Don't you have to go up now?"

"Oh yeah wish me luck."

"Good luck Suzie." I told her as she walked up and danced perfectly with the other chorus members. Suzie deserves to be Odette not me. She dances better than I ever could. I just got it because I can dance well with Danny but so could any girl in class. It's not all that hard. Madame Virella dismissed us ten minutes later and I made sure I was the last one to leave the room. I went into the locker room and changed I waited until only Hannah and I were the only ones left in the room. As I was about to leave Hannah blocked my way out.

"What makes you so damn special?"

"What?"

"Why does he like you so much when he can have me?"

"Who are we talking about?"

"Danny you low life."

"I wish I knew." I shoved Hannah out of my way and went into the hall. I looked down both ways finding the hall empty I figured I could go meet Jesse. I walked out and zipped my coat higher up. I walked to the bridge and saw Jesse with his back turned to me. I got a wonderful idea. As quietly as I could I crept up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey Maura." He laughed.

"How'd you know it was me? It could've been Sarah."

"Sarah left for lunch besides her you are the only one who I know who hugs from behind."

"You couldn't play along for a second could you?"

"Nope, now come along lunch awaits us fair maiden." He bowed swiftly and I curtsied he offered his hand to me and I took it.

"Why thank you noble knight." I joked with him.

"Of course Mademoiselle has the fair maiden seen Les Miserable yet?"

"Yes and did the noble knight know that he made her watch a movie not a musical."

"Yes he did, and he is sorry for miss leading her." Jesse stopped suddenly and dropped my hand. I had not known until then that he had still been holding my hand. It was nice better than being with Danny. _Since when am I with Danny?_ I thought.


	16. Confusion

******AN: **R&R

**Chapter 16**

**Confusion**

_Since you said you would go with him instead of Jesse!_ I thought back. _Instead of Jesse? He's my best friend I can't love my best friend! It could ruin our friendship! Then don't you have Danny!_ A part of me thought a part I didn't want to acknowledge.

"Jesse? What's the matter? Jesse are you alright?"

"… Huh… Oh yeah it's nothing come on." He took my hand again and we took five more steps and he turned to me. He picked me up and spun me around in a circle.

"Ahh!.. Jesse stop it!" I laughed loudly. He set me down in front of the theater and we went inside. On the stage was a picnic basket and blanket.

"How long have you had this set up," I questioned him.

"A while actually,"

"Don't you know what today is?"

"October the twenty seventh the day I was shoved into you and the day we became friends why?"

"It's to commemorate the day we became friends in Mrs. Colman's first grade class."

"You did this just because we became friends today eleven years ago?"

"Yep pretty much," He pulled out two peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwiches, two apples, two thermoses of pink lemonade, and a baggie of chocolate chip cookies. I laughed quietly.

"How do you remember what we had at lunch that day? I don't even remember what I did last week."

"I don't know I'm weird you should know that by now Maura." We ate and talked about everything and nothing just like in elementary school. Once we were done we put everything away and went back outside and headed to the P.E. Center for our gym classes his Competitive and my life time.

"See you at the café at free with the others then?"

"Yeah, Suzie, You and I will go over after class."

"Ok see you later." I went to the girl's locker room and changed into a t shirt and shorts. Just as I sat down on the bleachers Suzie came in and changed quickly. She came out and ran to me.

"So… How was it?"

"It was really sweet."

"Yeah, what did he make?"

"What we had in Mrs. Colman's first grade class."

"Which was what?"

"Peanut butter sandwiches with strawberry jam, apples, thermoses of pink lemonade, and chocolate chip cookies."

"That's so cute."

"He's a really great friend."

"Friend are you serious you two are made for each other!"

"Shh! Not so loud and any way I'm going with Danny."

"But do you really want to?"

"… Of course I do… I think."

"You're not sure. Who do you like more?"

"Jesse but I don't want to hurt Danny." More kids came out and we stopped talking about it. We had to run two laps and we went out. Suzie was a faster runner than me and was on the cross country team. She got done before me and together we went to court one. Doge ball was set up.

"Alright listen up! Today we will be playing with the competitive class, now line up on the black line."

"Hello ladies." Jesse said coming up to us with Danny behind him, Jesse and I were on the same team while Suzie and Danny were on the opposite.

"You know this means I stand behind you the entire time right?"

"Yeah, I know." Jesse stood in front of me protecting me like a knight would a damsel in distress. _Stop reading romance novels Maura, pay attention to the game! _I scolded myself. I looked up to see Jesse get hit in the side by Danny's ball.


	17. Hannah's Maybe Date

******AN: **R&R

**Chapter 17**

**Hannah's Maybe Date**

"You can't leave me!" I shouted at him as he went to the designated place for those who got out.

"I have to!"

"Fine leave me here to… Ow! Hey that hurt!" I yelled at the boy who had hit me in the back. I sat next to Jesse and waited until our team lost and played again. After two more games we were finally released and Suzie and I went to the changing rooms. We changed quickly and met Jesse at the door. We headed to the café. On the way we ran into Sarah and Tamera and all five of us went inside the café. We placed our orders and Jesse and I went to go pay for it. As we stood waiting the door opened and in came Danny and Hannah. They sat in the left corner booth nicknamed the make out booth. We paid the orders and I grabbed Sarah, Suzie, and Tamera's orders and went back to the table trying not to feel like shit.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Sarah said.

"They aren't on a date I am positive," Suzie agreed.

"I knew he was a slim ball," Jesse huffed.

"He's a total jerk," Tamera agreed with him.

"Thanks I'm sure it's nothing. I'm fine really," I said taking a sip of my mocha.

"Please there in the make out booth Maura!"

"Not so loud I don't want him to hear."

"Maura? I had no idea you'd be here, this must be so awkward for you to see me here with Danny," Hannah gloated her wicked smile in place.

"Not really. It's not like we're dating." I told her trying not to go over to her and punching her pretty little face in.

"I forgot my books in the locker room! Come get them with me Maura," Suzie said pulling me out of the café our drinks in our hands.

"I wouldn't have done anything." I told her as we walked back to the gym.

"I know but it's just a precaution."

"Well now what?"

"I did actually forget my books in the locker room."

"Oh, well let's get them then." We went into the gym and she grabbed her books. We left and went to her dorm room. Suzie shared her room with Stacy Kepler an artist. She set her things down and rummaged through her desk and grabbed an old wooden box full of different colored nail polishes. She took the dark blue out and set it down. She put her boom box on and Chess started playing from it. She started painting my right hand while Deal No Deal played. She finished with my right and started on my left when the door opened and in Stacy came. I waved with my right hand in a hello.

"hey Suz, Maura," Stacy said. She took my right hand examining Suzie's work.

"Nice work, that color looks good on you."

"Thanks. Hey what time is it?"

"it's almost three thirty."

"Ok thanks."

"Yep, well I'm gone I just had to drop my stuff off see you later."

"Bye." Suzie said as Someone Else's Story started.

"Long ago in someone else's lifetime, someone with my name who looked a lot like me. Came to know a man and made a promise he only had to say and that's where she would be. Lately although her feelings run just as deep the promise she made as grown impossible to keep and yet, I wish it wasn't so. Would he miss me if I go?" I sang with the music.

"In a way it's someone else's story I don't see myself as taking pat at all. Yesterday a girl that I was found of finally could see the writing on the wall sadly she realized she left him behind and sadder than that she knew she wouldn't even mind and though there's nothing left to say would he listen if I say…" Suzie sang beautifully.

"Oh, very well to say you fool it's now or never. I could be choosing no choices what so ever. I could be in someone else's story in someone else's life. And he could be in mine; I don't see a reason to be lonely. I could take my chances further down the road and if that girl I knew should ask my advice. Oh, I wouldn't hesitate she needn't ask me twice. Go now! I'd tell her that for free; trouble is the girl is me. Story is the girl is me." We sang together trying to mach and falling miserably.


	18. Cool Down

******AN: **R&R

**Chapter 18**

**Cool Down**

Suzie finished my left and we started her hands. I took the dark purple out and stated her left as The Story of Chess played. I finished her hand and started her left as it finished and wet into Heaven Help My Heart. I finished her hands and we saw it was three forty five.

"You did really well," Suzie said admiring my work.

"You did better than me though," I countered.

"What time did you say you had to go at?"

"Actually I should go now."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow." I left Suzie and Stacy's dorm and walked to my car. As I walked I felt as if someone was following me but every time I turned around there was no one there. I heard footsteps and a voice calling my name. It freaked me out so much that I sprinted as fast as I could to my car. I shoved the key into the door unlocked it jumped in and locked the door again. Just as I was about to put the key into the ignition, I heard someone tapping at my window and screamed. I looked like a deer caught in headlights up to the person at my window. Danny stared back laughing. I rolled my window down and he composed himself.

"Why'd you run, I yelled your name."

"That was you? Sorry I get creeped out when I have to walk outside by myself at school." I told him. _Oh great excuse now he probably thinks you're a freak!_ I thought mad.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. Why are you stalking me or something?"

"No I'm going home to I parked next to you remember?" I glanced next to me on the passenger side there was his car like he said.

"Oh yeah… Well bye." I left as soon as he was in his car. I got home a little bit later and went to get the mail and do my homework. I saw there was a package for me from my parents and saw it was my monthly allowance for school and other necessities. There was also a red rose made of crystal or stone. I put it away in my bathroom and the money in a safe box. I then set to do my homework. As soon as it was done I saw it was six and decided on making dinner. I didn't feel like much so I made a sandwich and went up to the library. I grabbed _Romeo and Juliet _by William Shakespeare. I had gotten to Act I scene V. When the phone rang it was Jesse.

"Maura is this you," he asked.

"Yeah it's me what do you need?"

"Nothing guess what?"

"What?"

"Kelsey asked me to the dance."

"That's… Um… Great." I faked enthusiasm.

"Yeah that's what I thought but I don't want to go with her I want to go with someone else."

"Who is it anyone I know?"

"Yeah you're really close to her."

"It isn't Sarah or Suzie is it?"

"No. It's… It's…" I glanced at the clock it read ten forty three.

"Jesse I'm sorry but I have to go I had no idea it was this late." I told him bye and put my book away. As I lay in bed I had his conversation going over in my head. _Who was this girl he liked and wanted to go to the dance with? Why didn't he ask his crush? I'm sure she would have said yes. Unless she was already with someone like you are. _The part of my brain I didn't like. I fell asleep a little while later and woke to my alarm clock.

I showered and dressed in a black and white checkered corset cap sleeve t shirt and dark blue jeans. I made cereal again and ate quickly. I paced my dishes in the dishwasher and started it. I went back to the bathroom and finished getting ready. I grabbed my bag and threw on a pair of ballet flats and left. I drove to another day of school.


	19. Truth Known

******AN: **R&R

**Chapter 19**

**Truth Known**

After I parked I started walking to our meeting spot. As I neared I heard Jesse and Danny yelling at each other. I hide behind a tree and listened.

"Leave her alone! She isn't yours," Jesse yelled.

"Yeah well she isn't yours ether! And she said yes to me not you!"

"Only because I hadn't asked her yet!"

"How about this when I drain her I leave enough for you to change her."

"You do anything to her and I'll kill you!"

"You try to kill me and Maura will never see eighteen!" _What are they talking about? Draining? Change me into what?_

"Shut up! Listen someone near. I'm not through with you Consin." Jesse said and left to our spot. Danny headed in the direction of the library. I ran after Jesse.

"Jesse! Jesse!" I yelled after him.

"Hey Maura are you sure you want to go with him?"

"No not really. I mean I did at first but now I'm not so sure. He kind of scares me sometimes it's like he isn't normal. That and I'm scared to say no to him, what if he tries something."

"As long as I'm here he won't do anything to you." We walked to English and sat down. Danny came in and sat next to me.

"What's the matter Maura," he sounded as if he really cared for me.

"Nothing just leave me alone please."

"Ok if you want me to we'll talk later at dance." He ignored me. As soon as class was done I ran to math.

"What did Danny do," Tamera asked me.

"What do you mean what happened with Danny," I played innocent.

"Cut the crap Maura tell me."

"I wish I knew or at least understood. I don't even know where to start."

"Start from the beginning."

"Well I was walking to our spot and I heard them arguing over me. Something about draining something and if Danny did anything Jesse would kill him. Oh and something about changing me into something. Danny also said that if Jesse tried to kill him I wouldn't live to see eighteen."

"I wonder what draining and changing mean? What if there vampires Danny's the evil one Jesse's the good one bent on protecting you. That's so romantic. It could happen," Tamera said noticing my look.

"Yeah sure and pigs fly."

"Do you have a better expiation? Think about it they both have longer canine teeth than a normal human. I'm just saying it fits come on the teeth practically scream vampire."

"What about a vampire," Suzie asked.

"Tamera's been sniffing paint fumes to long. She thinks Danny and Jesse are vampires. Tell her she's nuts."

"Why does she think there vampires?"

"They both have longer canine teeth than a normal person. And for some unknown reason they both like me so they have to be a mythical creature for them to like me."

"That and Maura heard them talking about draining her and Jesse changing her." Tamer added.

"She's right you are nuts," Suzie said.

"Thank you," I said. Class began and we got to work on matrixes. Once we were done the bell went off and we left for dance and art. We dropped Tamera off at the art studio and continued to the locker rooms. I changed and left before Suzie even had her shoes on. I was one of the first ones out stretching and Danny came in and went straight to me.

"I know you heard Jesse and me this morning," he said cruelly. I grabbed on the bar in shock.

"I… I… Don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered. _Great stutter that will show him I wasn't there idiot._ I thought sarcastically.

"Don't play games with me Maura. You'll come with me willingly or not it doesn't matter." I wanted to run away but my legs wouldn't move.

"Jesse won't let you."

"Jesse can't stop me. You said yes to me." He left and went to Hannah. Danny and I had to dance the pas deux together and we did horrible. Madame Virella sent us to a private room to practice. Once the door was shut he threw me against the wall.

"You better start dancing like you used to," he growled at me.

"I can't."

"You don't have a choice."

"I can't when I'm scared."

"Alright." He let go of me and grabbed my head forcing me to look him in the eyes. I felt dizzy. We were told to try it again in front of everyone and Danny pulled me from the room. We danced perfectly but it was like I wasn't there. He let go of me and I was once again myself. I went to Suzie. She talked to me but I didn't hear.

"Are you listening," she asked me.

"No not really sorry."

"I said I wonder if Tamera was right."

"I don't know. Wow only five minutes left."

"Yep," Madame dismissed us and we went to change again. I came out and there was Danny.

"Danny there is something I have to tell you," I said to him.

"Really what is it?"

"I'm not going with you to the dance."

"Yes you are you already said yes to me. Quit playing around Maura." He grabbed my face forcing me to look at his eyes again. I lost the feeling in my body.

"Alright whatever you say Danny." _What? No stop! Don't! _I thought wildly.


	20. Controlled Again

******AN: **R&R

**Chapter 20**

**Controlled Again**

"I love you Maura."

"I love you to." _No I don't I hate you! I hate you Danny! _I thought angrily. He took my hand and it looked like a boyfriend holding his girlfriend's hand. But he was holding it to tightly hurting me. He pulled me outside and to the bride where everyone was waiting. I looked to Jesse and he saw the pain in my eyes.

"Let go you're hurting her," Jesse told Danny.

"No I'm not right Maura," he squeezed harder.

"Y… No its fine don't worry about me," I said in a monotone voice. He pulled me gently out and away from Danny's grasp.

The rest of the day Danny didn't let me out of his sight. Only for the classes we didn't share. Once the final bell rang I ran to the café. I went into the first open booth I saw and sat down. Jesse came in a few minutes later.

"What's he doing to you," he questioned sitting across from me.

"I… I don't know! I'm terrified," I sobbed quietly and Jesse sat next to me holding me gently.

"Shh. It's aright he won't hurt ever again after tomorrow."

"I want to go with you."

"Good because I told Kelsey no. She said good luck with asking you."

"What do we do about Danny?"

"Don't worry he won't make you go with him. Hannah's going with him don't worry."

"Ok um I have a really stupid childish question for you."

"What?"

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Sure let's go to my room so I can get some stuff." We left the café and went to his room. He grabbed the first things he touched and we left for my house. We got in and did homework. I showed him his room and we ate dinner. We made stir fry and ate until Jesse interrupted the silence.

"So you still don't know what we are?"

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"You are a …va…mp…ire." I stuttered.

"What?"

"Vampire."

"Yes… but I don't drink human I drink animal but it's not enough I need food to."

"Oh so when Danny said drain me he meant my…" I couldn't finish it.

"I won't let that happen. Maura I swear I won't let that happen."

"Thank you." We stayed up till ten thirty and we went to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night. I had a nightmare about Danny and him winning. I screamed and Jesse was next to me in a second.

"Stay with me. Please don't leave me." I begged him.

"It's alright I'm right here I'm not going anywhere." He lay next to me on top of the bed and wrapped an arm around my waist. I fell asleep soon after and woke up two hours later by my alarm clock. Jesse was gone.

"Jesse!"

"I'm in the bathroom," he said from the guest bathroom. I got up and showered. Once I dressed in a blood red long sleeve shirt and jeans. We went down stairs for breakfast. We both had cereal and ate quietly. Once we finished I put them in the sink. We finished getting ready and left for school. We got out and went to the spot. Sarah and Suzie were already there.

"Glad today is a half day for the dance," Suzie said.

"Yeah you are both still getting ready at my house right?"

"Yep," Sarah said.


	21. Dance With Death

**AN: **R&R

**Chapter 21**

**Dance With Death**

"Bring everything you need after school is done and we'll meet at my car." The bell rang a few minutes later and we went to class. We didn't do anything because in truth we all knew we wouldn't pay attention. Everyone was talking about the dance. I was scared yet exited. I knew Danny wanted my… blood. But I knew Jesse wouldn't let him hurt me. I just hoped it was enough to stop Danny. This is how the rest of the day went.

School was let out at eleven and the girls including Tamera and I went to my house. They showered and we all started to get dressed. We were dressed by twelve and went to the hair salon in town. We got in and were each taken to a different person. At about two we were done with our hair and went for our nails. I didn't do anything because they didn't have nail polish in the eighteen hundreds.

Once the girl's were done we paid and went back to my house. It was about three thirty. We had until five for the guys to come. I was going with Jesse, Sarah was going with Darien Carmichael, and Suzie was going with Timmy from our dance class. Tamera was going with Andy showmer.

The bell rang at five and we all went to see Timmy, Andy, Darien and Jesse. I let them in and we went to take pictures. We all smiled in a group shot then we all did pairs with everybody. It took a half hour and we left for the restaurant. We were going to Little Italy. We were seated and got our drinks. I got a diet Pepsi just like Tamera and Timmy. Sarah got a seven up. Suzie got a Pepsi like Jesse. Andy and Darien got an orange crush. The waitress came back and we placed our orders.

Darien and I got mushroom ravioli. Suzie and Sarah got spaghetti. Tamera and Jesse got individual pizzas. Timmy and Andy both got Swiss mushroom burgers. We talked until the food came and even then we kept talking. As we ate I saw someone I didn't want to see. Danny and Hannah a few tables away from us laughing.

But I didn't care anymore she could have him. I was happy to be with Jesse and not some crazed vampire who wants my blood. We finished and paid the bill. We left and went to the dance that started at six. It was six thirty when we left the restaurant we would get to the dance at about seven if the lights were on our side. We parked fifteen minutes later and the guys helped out his respective date. We went inside and saw a nicely decorated gym full of streamers and the school was changed into a haunted house that people could go through.

We went to the dance floor and we all danced together like no one was there. Suzie, Timmy and I did very well where as all the dance students did great. Well better than the non dancers that's for sure. Some had resorted to grinding each other. It was disgusting. A slow song came on and Jesse and I danced together gently. After a few more songs we decided to go to the haunted house. Inside it was dark and I could barely see in front of me. I grabbed onto what I thought was Jesse's hand and he led me threw the rooms until we were in a room that I didn't recognize. The lights were thrown on and I was blinded and when my vision came back I saw Danny glaring at me.

"I said you were going with me," he hissed at me.

"I hate you!"

"You said yes to me it doesn't matter." He advanced on me and threw me against something hard. I dropped to the ground and he was in front of me a second later. I screamed but I knew no one would come. He placed his mouth near mine and kissed me harshly. He pulled away and kissed my neck. He pulled away again and placed something sharp against my throat and cut; blood starting spilling from the cut down my neck. I placed my hand over in an attempt to stop the blood. Danny grabbed my bloodied hand and held to his mouth.

"I told you if you did anything to her I'd kill you! I wasn't kidding," Jesse yelled at Danny.

"I'm not afraid of you," Danny said turning to Jesse dropping my hand to the ground. Danny walked closer to Jesse as if he knew he was already going to win. Danny and Jesse were starting to become fuzzy.

"You should be." He pulled a gun out and fired repeatedly at Danny. Danny fell to the ground a minute later in a mass of blood. Jesse grabbed a lighter and gasoline. That's when I looked at what Danny had thrown me against. A car stood there. _We are in the auto shop_. I thought. He lit the body on fire and made sure it was completely burned. Jesse turned to me then and walked toward me.

"Maur, I'm so sorry. But I'm going to fix it I'm going to help you." He pulled me to him and I felt something cold against the cut and a sharp pain that grew with each passing second. I screamed then loudly as loud as I could. I shut my eyes trying to lessen the pain I felt but nothing worked. Jesse just held me tighter trying to help me. And then just as soon as the pain had started it was over and I opened my eyes. I could see again, but something was off. I could see better than before. I could see old oil stains on the newly painted floor. I could see the outside perfectly threw the dirty windows. I looked back at Jesse then.

"I'm so sorry. It was the only thing I could think of doing. I'm so sorry," he said sadly.


	22. Vampire

**AN: **R&R

**Chapter 22**

**Vampire**

"For what, what did you do? You saved me. Didn't you," I questioned him.

"No I didn't save you I dammed you to eternity."

"Huh? I don't understand Jesse."

"Maura I… I changed you. You aren't human anymore."

"Y… You mean I'm a vampire."

"Yeah. Now come on we have to go back to the dance."

"Will it be safe?"

"You'll be fine there's only an hour or so left." We left the auto room but before we did Jesse crushed the bullets with his hand and threw them away in the scrap metal bin. We left the haunted house and went back to the dance floor.

"There you two are," Tamera said.

"About time. What happened you guys get lost or run into Danny," Suzie asked us.

"What did you do to Maura," Sarah said panicked.

"I had to it was the only way to save her from the blood loss," Danny explained.

"Well what happens now?"

"Everything goes back to normal except Maura and I'll be spending more time together."

"So you to will finally be an item."

"We aren't together." I said. My voice had changed to it sounded nicer like bells.

"Why not? You _belong together_," Suzie complained.

"Suzie," I warned.

"Shut up it doesn't work vampire or not I still won't listen to you."

"Not nice."

"Tough." A slow song came on then and the girls ran off leaving Jesse and me alone again.

"So… Um… The decorations look cruddy now," I said trying to think of something to say.

"Yeah that happens when your vision becomes more than twenty twenty."

"So about our… um… diet…"

"Animal blood you get used to it. I'll take you as soon as the dance is over." We parted I went to talk with Sarah and Suzie while he went to Tamera and Andy. Another slow song came on and Sarah and Suzie shoved me into Jesse while Tamera pushed Jesse to me. I started to fall and Jesse grabbed my hand so I wouldn't fall face first to the ground. The ending position was worse than falling. Jesses other hand that wasn't holding mine was at my waist. My other hand was on his shoulder.

"Good now dance!" Suzie commanded us. We danced with the music and slowly I slid my other hand to his shoulder and he placed his on the other side of my waist. Suddenly we weren't at the dance we weren't even in the school we were in our own world just him and me and it felt really good just to be with him. Jesse smiled at me and I smiled shyly back. That's when I got a little bolder.

"Why don't we?"

"What?"

"Go together you know as a… couple."

"I don't know I just never thought you liked me like I liked you honestly."

"Wait you like me like me?"

"Um… yes I think I just established that." I smiled mischievously then and pulled him so he was eye level with me and kissed him. He kissed back with more passion and it was broken by three certain girl's awing at us. We pulled apart to see Sarah, Tamera, and Suzie smiling at us.

"I told you so," Suzie said laughing.

"Shut up," Jesse said.

"Who are you I told you soing," I asked

"Both of you."

"Great now disappear. Please."

"Sure come on girls."

"But I want to stay and see them kiss again it was so cute." Sarah said as Tamera and Suzie dragged her unwillingly away.

"Want to cut out early?" I asked my boyfriend. _I have a boyfriend… I have a boyfriend!_ I thought excitedly

"Sure." We left the dance and walked together into the night like I knew we would for eternity.


	23. Epilogue

**AN: **Finished yea me I got it done. kays now R&R

**Epilogue**

It has been two months since Danny came and tried to kill me. Jesse and I have official become a pair as well as Suzie and Timmy. I finally moved into the dormitories just as I promised. Sarah broke a porcelain doll that scared Suzie to death. My room was across Sarah's room. My roommate ended up being Tamera and because of that, we have become great friends.

"Hey Maura come on We are moving your's and Tamera's stuff around you should make sure Sarah doesn't break anything this time!" Suzie yelled at me from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah I am coming." I hollered back to her. I was about to go up when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"You smell really good." My boyfriend Jesse said.

"That's because I am wearing the perfume you bought me."

"That must be it." He let go of me and kissed me as footsteps came down to us.

"Ahh! My eyes my eyes! God you two get a room." Sarah screamed at us laughing that she caught us kissing.

"You've caught us before why make a big deal of it every time?"

"It's fun. Now help us." She took hold of my hand and dragged me back to Tamera's and my room. Jesse followed and we went inside to help move our room around. We finished a few minutes later and Sarah said she was hungry so we ordered campus deliver a large pepperoni pizza. We ate and laughed knowing nothing was ever going to separate us again.

57


End file.
